Pendants
Pendants are raid rewards that can be exchanged in the Shop for rare materials and weapons. They are obtained whenever a player receives rewards from an applicable raid boss. When choosing to start a raid from the Quest interface, or when choosing to assist a raid, if there is a silver or gold Pendant icon in the lower left, that indicates that the raid boss will reward Pendants: the silver icon indicates Renown Pendants while the gold icon indicates Prestige Pendants. = Pendant Limits = You are only allowed to collect up to a certain number of pendants before raid bosses stop awarding pendants. There is also a limit to the number of pendants you can store. For Renown Pendants, each day, you can collect up to 1000 pendants, and each week you can collect up to 2000 pendants. In other words, if you reach the limit 2 days in a row, you cannot collect any more pendants for the rest of the week. There is an additional weekly limit, the R Bonus and SR Bonus. When defeating a raid boss that awards pendants, you will receive bonus pendants for every R and SR character currently in your front line. Each of these bonuses is limited to 500. So, in any given week, you can collect up to 3000 Renown Pendants. Days reset at 05:00 JST, and weeks reset with the daily reset every Monday. You are allowed to store up to 20,000 Renown Pendants. Prestige Pendants have a single weekly limit of 500. You are allowed to store up to 5,000 Prestige Pendants. There used to be a R/SR Bonus for Prestige Pendants as well, but it was removed. = Renown and Prestige Acquisition Rates = *Using Sidewinder's Extended Mastery Skill "Change," players can have 4 or characters in the party at once. = General Renown Farming Strategy = It is strongly encouraged to farm Renown Pendants to facilitate building your first weapon grid. SSR Omega weapons cost 5,000 Renown Pendants in the Shop and you can choose exactly which one you want, so it helps offset the game's random drops from Omega raids. The most common strategy is to use a party of 2 SR characters and 1 R character to defeat every Normal and Hard Primal Beast raid (Tiamat, Colossus, Leviathan, Yggdrasil, Adversa, Celeste) every day until the R/SR Bonuses are complete. Normal raids award 3 pendants per R character and 2 per SR character, while Hard raids award 6 and 3, respectively. After you have reached the R/SR Bonus limit, you can simply use your best team on any raids (typically Omegas or Proto Bahamut) to finish your daily/weekly limit. While you always receive some number of daily/weekly pendants when defeating a raid boss, there is a minimum contribution you should aim to reach in order to receive the maximum amount. Refer to the table above for exact values. * If you are hosting your own Omega raids, you can limit help to your friends and crew at first in order to have more time to use skills and build up Charge Attacks. If you are using Dark Fencer, the element strong against the boss will have a much greater debuff success rate, so you may want to switch your main weapon to the opposing element even if the rest of your characters and weapons are focused in a different element. * If you are leeching public/Twitter raids, try to limit yourself to only using damage-buffing skills and high-damage skills. Regular attacks will do a lot of damage because public raids will usually have the full gamut of debuffs like Charm, Attack DOWN, and Defense DOWN, meaning you can safely focus less on staying alive and just take advantage of the debuffs. Getting a full Charge Attack chain is also paramount to building your honor up quickly. Category:Starting